Alex's Journey
by Toxicobra
Summary: 15 year old Alex is sucked into Equestria where he will fight enemies meet new friends and possibly new love. Please R&R.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi there everyone this is my first Fanfic and I hope you enjoy. Also Italic is a thought. **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own My Little Pony, Hasbro does.**

Bright Lights and Crashing

Hi my names Alex, I want to say I'm a normal 15 year old with average grades in school with average friends but really that is FAR from the truth because I am stuck in Equestria and this is the story of how I got here.

It was around 7 A.M. on a Saturday and I was awoken to an annoying bird repetitively hitting its head on my window trying to get in to my house. With that happening I decided not to go back to bed and just get up and have breakfast, I snuck down the stairs making not sure to wake my parents. I grabbed a bowl off of one of the shelves in my kitchen and poured myself a bowl of cereal. After finishing that I went to my living room and turned on the T.V. I went to my recordings to see the My Little Pony I missed last week, I'm a closet Brony and only my family knows so I watch the show early in the morning or late at night so no one sees me watching it. The episode was Magical Mystery Cure and Rainbow Dash just finished clearing the clouds for Rarity while they sang True, True, Friend. About 10 minutes later the episode ended and I sighed thinking about how long it was until the next season. I deleted it from my recordings and I went to my computer to check my email. "Spam, Spam, Fanfiction update and… what's this?" I said to myself clicking on the email from an unknown sender. The only thing in the email was a video file so I clicked on it and it opened on my computer. It just read two simple words 'BE PREPARED' in all caps then all of a sudden it switched to a swirling portal that mesmerized me so I couldn't look away, it then suddenly flashed a bright white light and I passed out.

I awoke to find myself in a forest on the ground, I tried to stand up by putting my hand on a tree to help me stand up, when I saw my hand I screamed because it was a hoof not a hand. I looked at my feet and other hand and saw the same; I started to run to a puddle and thought _do I say galloping now instead of running?_ I looked into the puddle and saw a forest green pony looking back at me but not just a pony, a Pegasus pony with wings on the side of my body. That's when I realized one thing, _Oh god I got teleported to Equestria and now I'm a pony_, I checked around my surroundings the trees were to clumped together to be Whitetail Wood and no apples meant it wasn't Sweet Apple Acres. "Well crap I'm in the Everfree Forest" I thought out loud.

I started to dash through the woods when I heard wood scraping against wood thinking that a timber wolf was chasing me I turned back and sure enough it was. I broke through the trees and made it to a clearing where I was cornered at a cliff. The timber wolf growled and bared its teeth. _Well now's a good enough time to learn to fly if any_ I thought as I stepped back and proceeded to jump off the cliff. _Wings don't fail me now _I kept thinking that repetitively as I was nearing the ground. Finally my wings snapped open but I was too close to the ground to get enough lift to fly away. Then suddenly out of nowhere a flash of rainbow appeared and I found myself being dragged along by the streak of many colors. Although when the rainbow hit me it began to spin out of control and we hit the side of the mountain and crashed down below near Ponyville. I shook some rocks and dirt out of my hair and got up to see _HOLY CRAP ITS RAINBOW DASH, then again that explains the streak of rainbow that saved me_ I thought. She started to walk over then gasped looking at my front two legs. I looked down and saw that my left one was bent at an odd angle and my right had multiple deep gashes in it. She started to run over grabbed me and started to fly up which is where I passed out for the second time that day.

_"Where am I" I said out loud and I got a reply from a bit of a loud voice but it seemed nice "Well if you really don't know you are in Equestria!" I turned my head and saw Luna with her booming voice. "Can you possibly tone it down a bit." I said while holding my ears "Is that anyway to speak to a princess." She said in a calm quieter voice. I instantly tried to bow and feel because I wasn't used to bowing as a pony yet. She chuckled and quickly hid a smile when I looked up at her. "Me and my sister know who you are Alex bu-" She said but I cut her off quickly and said "Then how did I get here?" I asked "Well I was about to say that I don't know how you got here and we also have no idea how to get you back." I started to pace the floor "Ok if you don't know how I got here does anyone?" "No you will have to find out on your own or with the help of friends." "Man because I just had SO many friends in my world." I said with as much sarcasm as possible. "What do you mean Alex I'm sure you had many friends in your world?" "Well I didn't because I was weird, I was faster than everyone and-". I cut myself off from saying I liked My Little Pony because then she would start to question me about it and I didn't want her knowing how I know about them…yet. "Well I see it is time for you to wake up and I'm sure you will make lots of friends while you're here, and I think one is already looking in your direction." She said giggling at the last part. "What's that supposed to mean?" I asked but it was too late, she was gone. A bright light appeared and I was pulled into consciousness._

** Well what did you think of the first chapter? Was it good, bad or okay? New chapters should be up every Sunday and if they come up during the week that's cuz its summer and I have more time to write. And also Pinkie Pie promise to give the other chapters a chance.**


	2. Chapter 2

** Sorry for the small delay of this chapter my computer was dead but it is fixed now and I will try to keep up with a once a week chapter routine. Remember to R&R.**

**Hospitals and New Friends**

Rainbow Dash's POV

_Finally out of that dress I thought for sure that Twilights coronation would be more fun than that, well at least I can fly home now!_ I flapped my wings and left for Ponyville. I flew out of Canterlot and followed the train tracks to Ponyville, when I reached the edge of town I decided to do 5 laps around the town. I started out slow on the first lap speeding up more and more as I kept flying. On the third lap I flew by the edge of the Everfree Forest and I noticed from a distance that a pony was in a clearing with _THERES A TIMBERWOLF CHASING HIM! _I thought as I rushed over to catch him as he jumped off the cliff. Nearing the ground his wings snapped open but he couldn't get enough lift to stay airborne. I caught him but his wings hit me in the face and we spun out of control.

The crash made a pretty big hole in the ground. I got up and shook the dirt of my back and went to see if the pony I caught was alright. He got up and then I saw his legs, I gasped, his left fore leg was bent the wrong way while his right fore leg was cut up badly. He also looked down and had a look of shock on his face. I dashed over grabbed him and took to the sky and flew to the Ponyville hospital.

Alex's POV

I woke up to see a door opening while a light brown pony walked into the room and locked the door behind him. I saw his cutie mark which was an hourglass and knew it was Doctor Whooves. He started to speak "Who is he and how did he get here?" He then saw I was awake and pulled out his Sonic Screwdriver and started to scan me saying "Who are you?!" Being the Whovian I was I was really excited but still replied "My name is Alex and I'm from Earth." I finally couldn't contain my Whovian excitement and said "But I know a lot more about you Doctor." He looked at me with a look of shock and asked "How do you know my name?!" I responded simply with "For me to know and you to find out." He then had a look of realization and said "Ohhhhh you must watch Doctor Who. Steven Moffat is a companion of mine in his past but my future. Now how did you get here?" I told him what happened with the email and video then asked "Now, where am I and how did I get here?" He said "You are in the Ponyville hospital and a mare named Rainbow Dash brought you here. She is actually sleeping right now over on the hospital bed next to yours, and before you ask she strained herself flying you here after crashing."

I nodded my head remembering the crash that happened just minutes after I got here. "When do I get out of here?" I asked "You get out later this morning, so does Rainbow Dash; it is still quite early so get some rest." He then left the room to go do whatever he likes to do. I got up for a bit to get a better look at myself as I had only gotten a quick look in the forest, I looked in a mirror and saw I had forest green fur with a red and deep purple mane and no cutie mark (**Authors Note: you can look at the cover image for a better description**) I got back into the hospital bed and quickly dozed off.

I awoke later at around 10 in the morning and saw that Rainbow Dash had already left _Darn now I need to find her and thank her for saving my life_ I thought as I got checked out of the hospital. _First I need to think of an alias because Alex is not a good name for a place with names like Hoitey Toity and such things like that_. I sat on a bench thinking what my name should be. _Hmmmmmmm well I have wings so I'll put that in the name _ Wing what should it start with_ I sat for another minute thinking until I remembered my OC back on Earth_ that's the pony I am right now I'm my OC Fire Wing!_ I jumped up from the bench and went to find Rainbow Dash to thank her.

I decided the best way to find her was for Pinkie to throw a welcoming party that I knew everypony in Ponyville would attend. I asked a pony walking around to point me in the direction of Sugar Cube Corner. I started walking in the direction he pointed me when I got hit by a blur of pink. "Hey there are you new here in Ponyville that means I can through a party my names Pinkie Pie! It will be in 2 hours at Sugar Cube Corner! Also what's your name?" I told her "Fire Wing." She then dashed away to probably get out invitations and set up the party. _Well that was easy_ _now _it was 10:30 so I thought,_ I guess I should learn to fly _and walked away to a clearing. I focused on spreading my wings and they snapped open. I willed them to flap as I started to rise into the sky; I flew forward, backward, and in all other directions. I decided to see how fast I could go and started going forward gaining speed the more I kept flying; I circled around at the edge of the Everfree Forest and flew back to the clearing I was at. I could see the town clock and saw it was around 12:15 so I went back into town to find it deserted. _Man the entire town really is at the party_ I thought when I was just a couple feet away from the door of Sugar Cube Corner. I pushed open the door to a loud "WELCOME TO PONYVILLE FIRE WING!" I fell to the ground not expecting such enthusiasm in the welcome. "Wow thanks everyb- I mean everypony." I saw that there was punch, cupcakes, cakes, cookies and a really big salad at the food bar which was where I was heading first. I got a lot of hellos on the way to the food bar even one from DJ-PON3 over the mic on the sound board he had setup. I saw Rainbow Dash standing over by the punch bowl getting a drink so I went up and tapped her shoulder. She said "What is it?" While turning around so I said "I just wanted to thank you for saving me from falling to my death." She responded saying "Oh that's right you were the guy I saved yesterday, why didn't you just fly out instead of jumping anyway?" I quickly decided to lie and said "I guess I was just in shock and my wings wouldn't open. But really thanks for saving me." She said "Your welcome, we should start to party."

The party cleared up at around 9:00 that night with me saying goodbye and thank you to everypony leaving the party. Now the only people in the messy Sugar Cube Corner were me and the Mane 6. I was chatting with Rainbow Dash when the other 5 walked over to us. Pinkie was bouncing around with a party hat on her head. I started to speak "Well thank you Pinkie Pie for hosting this wonderful party. I didn't really think it would last this long either." Pinkie responded saying "It was also part after party of Twilight's coronation." I had forgotten about Twilight's coronation! "Congratulations on that Twilight!" She said "Thank you." And I continued speaking saying "Then that must make you all of Rainbow Dash's other friends." Rarity introduced herself in her showboat, glamour type fashion saying "My name is Rarity." Then Applejack said "Mah name's Applejack but you can call me AJ." Then it was Fluttershy's turn "M-my name's…..Flu*mumblemumble*." I said "Sorry I didn't catch that." She tried to speak more prominently saying "My name is Fluttershy." I could almost not hear here but I said "Nice to meet you Fluttershy. You all probably know but I'm Fire Wing and I'm new in town." Twilight then spoke "So where are you staying Fire Wing?" I then realized I had no place to stay "Well I actually don't have any place to stay and no money to rent a room anywhere." Then surprisingly Rainbow Dash spoke up and said "I have a spare room in my house, you can stay there if you want. And if you do it means I can see your flying skills." Everypony was shocked that it was Rainbow who offered up a room for me to stay but I accepted saying "I will take you up on that offer Rainbow Dash, and I think to show you my flying skills we can race." She gave a smug grin and said "You're on; race you to my cloud house. It's right above Whitetail Woods." She then dashed out of Sugar Cube Corner with me right on her tail. We flew right above the streets with her just a couple feet in front of me. _Wow I'm flying pretty fast _I thought as we turned heading towards Whitetail Woods. I caught up to her and yelled over the sound of the wind "See ya later!" and dashed ahead leaving a trail of smoke behind me. I looked over my shoulder to find her closing in quite fast with a cool rainbow effect following her. She caught up to me when her house was just coming into view. It was more of a castle than a house with hardened cloud bricks forming it and a large door that was made of softer cloud. We were neck and neck but at the last moment she gave a burst of speed and made it to the door just before me. When I landed she opened the door saying "Welcome to the humble abode of Rainbow Dash." There was a kitchen; living room and bathroom all on the first floor, on the second there were 2 bedrooms a bathroom, Rainbow Dash's trophy room and a balcony overlooking the mountains near Ponyville. Rainbow Dash then said "Your room is the one on the right; I'll be sleeping if you need me." Her head then popped out of her doorway and said "Don't need me." We chuckled slightly and we headed to our respective rooms.

I jumped onto the cloud bed and HOLY CRAP IT'S SOFT. It was like sleeping on cotton candy that's not sticky, isn't pink and doesn't taste like cotton candy either (It tasted like marshmallows). Even though the cloud bed was so soft and comfortable I couldn't seem to get to sleep and decided to head out to the balcony.

Rainbow Dash's POV

As I got into my bed I could hear Wing jumping into his being amazed at how soft it was. It was strange I could usually fall asleep as fast as I fly when I sleep but tonight was different. I felt drawn to the balcony and decided to go out, to my surprise Wing already sitting looking at the stars. I sat down beside him and said "I've always loved Luna's nights. As a filly me and my father would got out on our own balcony and watch the stars. We had a game where we would try and see more shooting stars than the other, I always won but I think he was going easy on me." He smiled what looked like a hollow smile with no happiness behind it and said "Where I come from you can't always see the stars at night." I realized then that even though we had be talking practically all day at the party I knew nothing about him, only his name and nothing more. "Where do you come from? We talked all during the party yet you told me nothing about yourself." He responded to me with what seemed like a speech about his life. "I come from Detrot where there are a lot of factories and the smoke covers the stars. (**A/N: that's a true fact it sucks to not see that many stars at night**) I never really had many friends where in Detrot because I don't have a cutie mark." He lifted his wing showing his blank flank. "I really just sat around the entire time I was there because you can't fly as much with all the smoke in the sky. So at my last birthday I decided I wanted to get away from it all and decided that Ponyville would be the perfect place to get away from the hate in people's hearts and the smoke in the sky." His fake smile had gone and had turned into a blank face but then he smirked and said "It is also the perfect place for me to practice becoming a Wonderbolt without competition. I guess that I was wrong about the competition part." I felt a smile grow on my face as my love for the Wonderbolts busted out.

Fire Wing's POV

I knew that comment about joining the Wonderbolts would make her happy, and I'm happy with how my whole Detrot backstory worked out because that was all basically true because I came from Detroit in my world and I didn't have many friends there either. After here talking about the Wonderbolts for 15 minutes she finally stopped. There was an awkward silence so I broke it asking "You told me earlier that you worked with the weather ponies. Do you have any job openings?" She sat there thinking about it for a bit then said "Oh yeah we do have one opening on my weather team. You can go down to work with me tomorrow and have your job interview." I smiled and said "Wonderful. Now off to bed." We both stood up at the same time and knocked each other back down again. I then stood up again before Rainbow could and held out my hoof saying "Need some help." She giggled and grabbed my hoof and got up blushing slightly. We both left the balcony and went to our rooms where I quickly fell asleep feeling satisfied by our conversation.

Rainbow Dash's POV

_I don't know why I am letting him try out for the weather team, I mean we have openings but we don't really need anyone else_. I sat there on my bed thinking about the chat we had and him helping me up. _I don't know why I blushed he was just helping me up, and I definatly DON'T have feelings for him I mean we just met_. I had said those words to myself but for some reason they felt like hollow words that were just lies. I fell asleep trying to figure out how I really felt.

**Well I think that the chapter was absolutely smashing (****Say with British accent) Hope you liked the chapter because I definatly did please remember to R&R next chapter should be up before next Wednesday. Ta Ta For Now-Toxicobra **


	3. Authors Note

**Authors Note**

** Sorry guys no chapter 3 I want to make it longer than the past 2 chapters so it's been taking some time to write but I won't be able to write anything after the 17****th**** of July because I'm going on vacation and won't have anything to type up the rest of the chapter with. I will be back early August so I hope that I can get chapter 3 up a week or so after I get back. When I get back I'm going to try getting out as many chapters as possible before school starts up again but it might just be 2 or 3 chapters. See you all in August -Toxicobra**


End file.
